You Were Never Mine to Begin With
by Kitsanken
Summary: He stands within the shadows, blending into the darkness. He's watching, always watching, silently yearning, longing, unable to let go of what could have been, what never was. Yaoi, implied sex, strongly implied SasuNaru, voyeurism


Title: **You Were Never Mine to Begin With**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 01-25-09, Updated: 01-25-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 396

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Theme:** #1 You were never mine to begin with (from 30_nights livejournal community themes)  
**Word Count:** 287  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, implied sex, angst (rated just to be safe)

_**Author's Notes: **_It's been a long time since I've been able to track down those pesky Plot Bunnies. And it's been even longer since I wrote Yaoi. O.O Please go easy on me, 'k?

* * *

_**You Were Never Mine to Begin With**_

_By: Kitsanken_

He stands within the shadows, blending into the darkness. He's watching, always watching, silently yearning, longing, unable to let go of what could have been, what never was. _He looks so happy..._

His gaze focuses on the pale perfection before him, wishing, always wishing, that fate hadn't seen fit to throw him onto the path of lonely solitude. All that he had lost, all that he had sacrificed...all for the love for one who would eternally despise him.

Moonlight illuminates alabaster flesh, softening hard lines and harsh angles. His accursed inheritance commits the moment to memory, all he would have to comfort him during the emptiness of his existence. The graceful arc of a pale throat, the silky flow of dark locks contrasting dramatically against milky shoulders... _So beautiful..._

The crunching of quiet footsteps on fallen leaves draws his attention reluctantly away from the vision before him. Crimson and black focus on the approaching figure and he withdraws further into the concealing shadows. He presses a trembling hand to his chest, over his aching heart, as the sun approaches the moonlit figure waiting in the isolated clearing.

Murmured sounds reach his ears, the words lost to the wind. The rustle of clothing, the clink of discarded weapons, and he feels his heart break a little more as the two figures embrace. Pale perfection contrasting against tanned strength, soft sighs of contentment, louder moans of pleasure, simultaneous cries of "Sasuke" and "Naruto".

Unable to bear the pain, he turns away and melts into the darkness, one last longing glance cast towards the two he leaves behind. "You were never mine to begin with..." He closes his eyes to hold back the forming tears. "Sasuke." He whispers brokenly as he leaves his heart behind...again.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**Dante's Waltz Dante's Waltz**

**TragicStoryteller666**

**Sweet Senpai**

**marlyangel**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
